Grocery Afternoon
by jmstevens
Summary: For all intents and purposes, this is a "Laying the groundwork" OC and series. It takes place between this season's "Red Meat" and "Hell's Angel". What starts as a typical outing at a grocery store becomes something else for Dean and Marie.


Summary: For all intents and purposes, this is a "Laying the groundwork" OC and series. It takes place between this season's "Red Meat" and "Hell's Angel". What starts as a typical outing at a grocery store becomes something else for Dean and Marie.

Author's Note: Previously posted on Archive of Our Own

Sam had been complaining about feeling cooped up. Dean had a hankering for fresh baked apple pie - something that Marie hadn't quite mastered, despite her passable home made Marie was looking forward to was something rich and chocolaty to bake. Cookies. Fudge brownies. It didn't matter. So, here they were at their local grocery store.

As soon as they were in the store, Dean made a beeline for the bakery aisle while Marie helped Sam make the rounds. Dean only appeared briefly, triumphantly placing an apple pie and a pecan pie in the cart, making Marie admit "Ice cream would go great with those..."

"I'm not done yet..." Dean declared before disappearing again a curious spring in his step.

Sam watched his brother go before he suddenly leaned on the cart handle. While his wound was healing satisfactorily, he still couldn't fully straighten.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Marie looked like she was having second thoughts about allowing Sam out of bed.

"I'm going stir crazy." It had been almost four days.

"And you want a new nursemaid? Is that it? Because if it is, I think the cashier was checking you out," Marie teased, referring to the twenty something ponytailed and freckle-faced girl that had averted her eyes when the three of them had first entered the store.

Sam managed a faint chuckle. "You're doing just fine," he promised.

Getting a little more serious again, Marie gently touched Sam's arm. "Go on ahead and pick out the fruit. I'll be back with your wayward brother."

Sam carefully made his way through the people that were gathered around the deli and sea food toward the fruit while Marie set off in search of where Dean might have gone. As she was about to make another pass by the bakery section, arms pulled her into the men's bathroom. Before she could cry out in surprise, Dean's lips were on hers and she found herself pressed against the bathroom wall. His hands were still gentle, but there was also urgency in them as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them to her mid-thighs before he did the same with her underwear. Marie kicked them to the side.

Dean whispered in her ear "Let's keep it down..." as he gently lifted her and guided her legs around his waist.

Soon they sank to the floor, and Marie was trying to catch her breath. All she could get out was "Wow.."

"Didn't...I didn't hurt you?" Dean kissed her perspiring forehead as he tried to catch his own breath.

Marie leaned against Dean's chest. "Sam's going to wonder where we are." She almost sounded reluctant to leave where she was.

"Yeah..." Dean said softly. The only thing that could possibly make him let go of her was the fact that they had left Sam alone, and he knew that neither one of them would feel very good if Sam suddenly collapsed near the organic bananas.

"You should probably let me get up." Dean's arms were still around her.

"Yeah..." Dean said again, choosing take a moment to breathe in her dark hair. He could tell that she had recently washed her hair with the lavender shampoo that her friend Shawna had given her. It was a smell that he didn't mind, actually.

She lifted her face so she was looking him in the eye. One hand reached up to touch his cheek. "Dean..." she said his name softly.

Dean kissed her one more time before his arms released her. Amazingly, no one seemed any the wiser to what had just occurred. This made Marie giggle. She couldn't help it.

Sam was already through the till and halfway out the door by the time Dean and Marie caught up with him. "Where were you two?"

Dean and Marie just looked at each other, both with grins on their faces.  
THE END


End file.
